User talk:EVula
::Thanks! I'm looking forward to editing more; I used to be a pretty rabid D2 player back in the day. Can't wait for the third game. :) EVula // talk // 20:18, 26 July 2008 (UTC) You're fast Woah, you are a quick one. So you're a very high official, are you? This proves it. The Wikia Spotlight works. Yeah. And may I say, you're doing a good job tweakin the pages. Geddit ... tweakin?? Oh, forget it. Cheers from the Mobokill 20:25, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Heh, yeah, I don't waste time; when I find a new project, I go all out. To give you an idea of how... uh, "not sane" I am when it comes to wikis, check out my wiki-matrix. I... get around. :D EVula // talk // 20:28, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::Wow.... You're an editor on more wikis than I thought existed... I didn't even know Wikipedia was in so many languages.... How do you manage to do that? Danrr 21:29, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::A lot of the non-English work is in maintaining the "in other languages" links on the sides of articles. On regular articles, they're usually fairly well maintained, but on stuff like templates (w:en: Template:USPoliticalDivisions) or project pages w:en: Wikipedia:Administrator intervention against vandalism), they aren't usually as complete. I'm really good at mapping all that stuff out, so I help make sure everything links back to everything else. It's an odd thing, and even other Wikipedia editors don't understand why (or how) I do it, but it's fun. :) EVula // talk // 22:08, 26 July 2008 (UTC) About certain things I read your to-do list and I kinda don't agree with 2 points. The consolidate monster and set item pages into single page clause seems kinda redundant, don't ya think? Each monster and set item has individual characteristics that distinguish them from others of the same kind. For example, the Warped Ones were never seen before a patch even though they existed and the Cow King's Leathers are the rarest set to complete because you only get 3 one-time chances to get 3 different pieces. The monster pages could use a little more info other than their stats, I agree. But combining them to a single page, that may make the monster class pages a bit too long. And not to mention destroying the article count we've all been trying to keep up. So please, consider again and decide. And yes, the splitting of the NPC template is needed. Best of luck. Cheers from the Mobokill 19:22, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, it is just my personal To Do list; obviously, if I'm the only one that wants to do something and everyone disagrees, it won't be done. :) :I still think consolidating the monster pages would be a good idea. I mean, there isn't much else that can be said about Carvers or Devilkins. I'll do up a userpage version of the consolidated page before doing anything to the articles themselves; that will allow us to figure out if it'll work or not without bothering anyone that uses the site. :As for the site items, there's even less that can be said for them. I don't see why a single set would need multiple pages, a template, and a category; none of them aid the end user in knowing about the set, which is what our end goal should be. Similar to the monster pages, I'll do up a userfied version first. :I'm also not particularly concerned about the article count; not only is it a largely arbitrary number, but all the obsoleted pages would then be turned into redirects, which wouldn't (I think) cause the number to drop. It'd be a win/win. :) EVula // talk // 19:54, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::OK, maybe the monster pages would work if they're consolidated with some modifications to the infobox for monster, but the set items I think should be left as is. I mean each of the items has it's own characteristics. The set items are not as related to each other as the monsters are.Danrr 20:02, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, it'll take a bit of tweaking, but I think it'll work. I still think the set item pages could be consolidated, but I'll put that on the back burner; there are other, more pressing things to pay attention to, and it'll obviously take a lot of work before I change anyone's mind about it. :) EVula // talk // 20:08, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Always with the tweaking... :). Why should the set item pages be consolidated? Each item can be equipped and function as an unit. I can equip, say, Tal Rasha's Fine Spun Cloth without ever encountering any other of the items in that set. Oh, and another thing redirects don't count towards page count.;) Danrr 20:14, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, this is why I'll do up a test in my userspace first. :) And I didn't know about the redirects not counting... bugger. EVula // talk // 20:18, 29 July 2008 (UTC) RED ALERT This is gonna be LONG. Aw, come on Mr. EVula, sorry bout the he/she thing. Ya never know ^_^. I've been thinking it over and thought of this. The format for each monster can be: * Name of variant- intro para * picture * stats * locations found * monster level * items that can be dropped - may be reduced by linking to item level tables * super uniques * special abilities * name origin * trivia Even though I've no idea how that info's gonna be added, that's all that a monster page needs. Since Dan already talked about the set pages, i'm gonna keep quiet for the moment. Cheers again from the Mobokill 20:23, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I've got a list in my head that's similar to that, but haven't written it out yet. Don't worry, once I start working on it, you're sure to see it in the Recent Changes list. :) And no worries about the he/she thing; you're not the first person to make that mistake, and probably not the last; I've been using this name for twelve or thirteen years and have gotten used to it by now. :) EVula // talk // 20:29, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::Woah there. Sorry I got a little hyper over there. You see, I joined this wiki to improve the monster pages and almost all of the things I've learnt about wiki editing is from them. It's like how a mom can't see her child go bye-bye. Even my first project was related to monsters. I'll look at your user page tomorrow and give my comments. Keep it ready will ya ;-D. I'm just gonna rest my head and ... *snore* Mobokill 20:41, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::Don't worry, I'm not here to destroy anyone's work. :) Dunno when I'll get around to doing up a test page; I'm pretty busy in real life all this week, so I'm not going to be able to do as much as I did, say, my first day here. :) EVula // talk // 20:45, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Please, before changing anything make test pages for both the monster pages and the set items. How soon can you do that? Oh, here are the page count . You can see that redirects are not counted. Danrr 20:53, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Don't worry, I won't be making any changes to the monster or set pages without testing it out in userspace first. :) EVula // talk // 20:57, 29 July 2008 (UTC) You're right Good work on the NPC templates. And you are absolutely right about the copying thing. But that's why we need to rephrase the material we copy. And a wiki contribution is made by not only one person, its a group effort by many people. Agreed, it's not moral to copy, we need to work on our articles ourselves. OK. That was preachy. Now, request time. Do you know about tables? We need the tables for monster, area and item levels. Then, we can move on to Prefix and Suffixes. HA ha!!! - Mobokill 06:08, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm moderately handy with tables. I'll have more spare time next week (my NPC stuff tonight I was able to do rather quickly while I was pretty exhausted; to do up a table from scratch, I need to be a bit more with it...). What did you have in mind for the area and item level articles? EVula // talk // 06:15, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::If you know about the game mechanics, what I'm gonna say will strike a chord. Otherwise, you're done for. Now for the item pages, we need a treasure class table page. We need to link each item to this table so that anyone who needs to see what items belong to a treasure class, can easily access it. That would require atleast 3 separate HUGE pages that contain tables, for items, runes, and then one-slot items. To take it further, we can also link what monster levels drop items from those classes. That would require a separate page on monster levels. And further linking to individual monsters. We can also show the item modifier quality level tables in a separate page. That will be long. Now that's why I opposed your decision to combine the monster and item pages. If we can complete that, this site is gonna be a hell lot more popular. Gotta go. My lectures started. Mobokill 06:30, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Armor see also I've made pages for the armor in D1 and I think that in the "see also" section of the D2 armor pages there should be links to these. Dan (talk) 17:28, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Eh, I'm not so sure; all the D1 stuff is largely unrelated to their D2 counterpart, and keep in mind that there will likely be D3 versions as well. Maybe split it into two columns, with the same-game items on the left, and the other-game items on the right (for example, Gothic Plate (Diablo II) will list Embossed Plate and Lacquered Plate on the left, and Gothic Plate (Diablo I) and Gothic Plate (Diablo III) on the right). EVula // talk // 18:19, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well, yeah, but it would show how the concept evolved over the game series. I don't think that they should necessarily be separated. And stuff on the right side of the page isn't as visible. Dan (talk) 18:27, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::I'll do up an example later tonight, it might make more sense once I can actually show what I mean. :) EVula // talk // 18:37, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::::If Diablo 3 keeps the current normal, exceptional, elite system only the elite D2 item would link to the elite D3 item, and only the normal D3 item would link to the D2 normal items and D1 items, so we'd avoid cluttering the pages. Dan (talk) 18:41, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Agreed; it's kinda nice to have a bit of cross-linking, but that'd get very cluttered very quickly. EVula // talk // 18:42, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I don't know. I kinda agree with Ol' uncle Evu here. Mind if I call you that? Heh heh. A viewer must get from page A to page Z in as little clicks as possible. Even if the page gets cluttered. On the other hand, organization is a sign of a good wiki. Huh, whatever. Can anyone check the template. I think the image is too big. Can you fix it? And hey hey, what do I see. You're trying to be admin too. Maybe Atru is not online for a few days. But seeing your credentials, you're sure to be admin. Yay, we're gonna have 7 admins now. Time for a Parté. Cheers from the Mobokill 18:58, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Trust me, being called "uncle" is far, far better than some of the things I've been called... :) ::::::Being able to get from A to Z is a bit of a trap; yes, navigation is paramount, but linking to unrelated items can hinder navigation moreso than help. A perfect example would be Template:NPCs; while yes, it means you can get to any NPC article from any other, how likely is it that someone will need to jump from Lester to Tyrael to Gwen? ::::::I'll take a look at when I get home tonight; I'm at work right now, so there are only small windows of time that I can do on-wiki stuff (and I can write talk page responses like this in another window). ::::::And yeah, I'm hoping to be an admin; there are lots of edits that I'd like to make in the MediaWiki namespace, and I've got a fair amount of experience with editing the wiki interface. Ironically, when I first posted that request, I was a bit of a newbie around here, but now I'm coming up on my 300th edit... EVula // talk // 19:12, 31 July 2008 (UTC)